Various dock levelers, sometimes referred to EOD equipment, have heretofore been provided for use in combination with dock loading surfaces or platforms. The loading surfaces or platforms are designed so as to receive trucks or trailers which have been backed into a parked position adjacent the loading surface or platform and thereby enable the truck or trailer to be loaded or unloaded by utilizing forklift trucks or other mechanical means. The dock levelers in question are intended to (a) bridge a gap which normally occurs between the end of the parked vehicle and the front of the dock loading surface and (b) to compensate for any differential in height between the dock loading surface and the bed of the parked vehicle. Because of certain design characteristics, prior dock levelers have been beset with one or more of the following shortcomings: (1) the leveler is of costly, complex construction; (2) it is difficult and awkward to install and frequently requires substantial modifications to be made to the dock loading surface; (3) it is susceptible to malfunction and requires an inordinate amount of servicing and maintenance; (4) it is susceptible to vandalsim; (5) it is incapable of accommodating trucks and trailers which vary over a wide range in size and configuration; (6) it requires a ready source of electric, pneumatic and/or hydraulic power; (7) its operation is adversely affected by certain weather conditions.